fantasica_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coming Soon!
Praise for the game: *Action packed- starts right off with fighting and clicking *Enough strategy and depth to make the game not boring *really beautiful art if you like FF style anime (I do) *Nice graphics and animation *Lots of Islands (20 missions on first island 40+ on second, 6 islands total) *CO-OP Missions for more weapons, exp, gold, CO-OP bonus schedule to get extra goodies like stones and Gold *Quest and Achievement system gives you chance to earn crystals *Chat Room to say hi to people and get friends for CO-OP *Really cool "Follow" feature that allows you to follow your friends *Awesome "Guest" character feature that lets you take another players main character with you to help you on your quest. *Generous starting Crystal rewards allow you purchase ~8 Characters from completing Island I (~1 Hour play time) *Generous starting Gold rewards allows you to level up a 5* to 20th or a 4* to 25th after Island I (~1 Hour play time) *Generous starting Chest opens give you free openings for your first 20 chests found (Gold, Weapons, 1-2* Characters) *Lots of different characters and special attack animations Criticism for the game: *It's not "Pay to Win" however it is "Pay to advance quickly" (freemium) *1-2 Hours of playing you'll clear Island I and have ~40K gold and ~8 new characters *6-8 Hours of playing you'll have cleared out Island 2, gotten another ~20K gold *9+ Hours of playing, you've cleared out all the easy quests, all your chests are now on timers, you are hitting the 10k/day quest cap for gold (CO-OP quest Golds is also capped). *It's at this 9+ Hour mark you make the choice to spend$$, or you settle in for lots of grinding to level up your character. *Because even if you managed to get one of the best AOE damage 5* or 4* units with your free crystals, it's going to take a LONG time to max them out without paying to speed it up. *The Fantasica Bloodlines website is not informative and half in Japanese- Give us a list of characters and abilities, and where/when/if they are available to get please! Cost Breakdown: *Maxing a 5* unit cost ~300,000 gold *you're capped at earning 10k gold a day from quests *if you get a 5* weapon for your unit it's going to cost ~130k to level up that weapon fully. *Unleashing your hero (raises it's max level) from 50>55 for a 5* - this takes Items you can only get from buying more heroes and getting dupes of them *not many people playing CO-OP so it's hard to find a group. *Crystals cost $.01 each in the store *300 Crystals rolls 1x new character, so $3 *60 Crystals opens a gold chest, so $0.60 *1,000 Crystals gets 100,000 Gold, so $10.00 Chests: *You receive a chest each quest you complete, you can hold 4 Chests *The first 20 chests are opened for free: *After the first 20 you can pay Crystals to open a chest immediately (60 for Gold, 30 for Silver, 10 for Wood) or you can wait for the chest timer to open your chests *The timer works on 1 chest at a time, and takes 6H for Gold, 3H for Silver, and 1H for wood. *The timer works while you have the app closed, and will open all of your chests (4) in order Left > Right while. So make sure to fill up your chest slots before you turn off the game. This is normally not a problem, since every battle you must choose to discard a chest. EVERY.BATTLE. *''Gold chest'': 5-20K Gold, better chance at good weapon, character (still really low) *''Silver chest:'' 2-5K Gold, can give premium ticket (1x free purchase of Character from store), chance at decent weapon *''Wood chest'': 1-2K Gold, chance at weapon, chance at character (really low, best i've gotten is 3*) Unit Rankings: BEST UNIT TO GET: 5* Unit with an area of affect (AOE) special attack. This allows for much easier clearing in both CO-OP and in solo play, since they tank everything and can use special when being swarmed to clear groups. Get one of these and you're all set: * Zestrol, Minotaur of Might * Lilith, Dazzle of the Dark * Armure, Wrath of the Woods Secondary characters to look for: 5* Gunner or Archer for damage, 4* Character with AOE special attack, a 4 or 5* healer (won't get used every level, but good to have available) Tips: *''Re-Roll if you don't get a 4* or 5* Character with an AOE special attack in your free crystals:'' *Island I can be easily completed in an hour or less (20 missions total). *Reward from completing Island I is 1,500 crystals (Achievement: no more training wheels) *Reward at game start is 900 crystals *These 2,400 crystals will get you 8 characters, maybe 9 if you got other Achievements, all in ~1 Hour *If you find a character you think you like then level it up and play for a bit, you can always re-roll *Android: close app then go into Settings > Apps > Fantasica BL > Data used > Clear Data/Cache will erase your save game and allow you to start over. You get a free 4* Hero Konomi, but don't bother to level her, she sucks You get a free 5* Hero, I'd recommend Archer or Gunner, but don't focus on leveling this character- level it after you've maxed the 4* or 5* you get from your free rolls. GL and HF BB xD